


My Sweetheart

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: #Oculusgettoit, AU, Abused!Self-harming!Suicidal!Depressed!Monika, But theres rape in here so fucc., F/F, How do I tag insanity, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I think i'll write pedophilia next, I think one is insane, Insane!Yuri, Insanity, Is it that bad?, LMAO, Lesbian actually, Madness, Monika is gay af, Monika might be sane here, Not as mad as Oculus, Shit, So there's like rape here, That always works, That is that, This is an AU, Wtf am I writing in 22:05, Yandere!Yuri, actually, gayyyyy, heads up, i am bad, no., or incest, so is yuri, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Yuri is crazy for Monika. And Monika is abused, self-harming, suicidal and depressed. Fun for the whole family amirite?Yandere!Yuri in action.





	1. Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.  
> Sincerely,  
> ~Yoywe (The Author)

"Everyone! The club meeting is over!" Monika said, clapping her hands. It had come, the end of the club meeting.

As Natsuki and Sayori ran out of the door together Yuri had grown aware of the many scars adorning Monika all over. Some, if you look close enough, seemed like they were hit with impact. Like, a punch? Kick? Whatever had happened...Yuri was worried. Extremely worried. Her crush was getting hurt?

That idea was one she couldn't comprehend.

"Yuri, aren't you going to leave?" Monika approached the desk where Yuri was sitting. Yuri's worries caused her suspicion, so she just had to say..."No, I want to go home with you." 

Monika jumped. "R-really?" Her eyes widened. "W-why...?" She nervously looked away.

"I'm worried about you, president. I insist I go with you." Yuri confidently responded, being assertive. She was rarely so, but this was one of the times she was.

"I don't think you should-" "I insist." Yuri out a finger on Monika's lips. "I'll go with you." "A-alright." Was this the best time to think Monika was cute? Yuri shyly looked away, blushing. 

"Anyway, I'm going soon, I just need to sort some things..." Yuri looked at her. "About what?" "Well, club stuff." The purple haired poet smiled. "Yes, of course. I'll be patient."


	2. Hair Stroking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri fucked up.

After a short while, Monika was halfway through her work. Yuri was looking at her, continuing to inspect if she had anymore bruises visible anywhere. But, if there were more, they most likely were cloaked by her clothes. As Monika continued her work on the desk, Yuri thought. 'Maybe I could pat her head or...? No, that's a silly thought. But...'

Yuri slowly walked closer and closer to Monika. And, before she knew it, she gently stroked her hair. It was really soft. She must take good care of it.

"U-um, Yuri..." Monika interrupted Yuri's action. She turned her head to her, a blush crossing her face. She awkwardly smiled. "Did you need anything?" She asked. "N-no, I just wanted to do that.." Yuri giggled. Monika turned back. "Well, I suppose you can continue, I was just a little startled." 

Yuri was relieved. Without a second thought, she continued. Her fingers ran through her hair continously. She noticed that Monika flinched. She tried to focus on her work, but the stroking made her heart rush uncomfortably. Her blush intensified.

Meanwhile, Yuri seemed to really like it. She might have gotten, well, a LITTLE aggressive... "Yuri!" Monika cried out.. Yuri snapped out of her trance. "It hurts..." Monika said, a sad tone in her voice.

She fucked up. "Oh, oh I'm so sorry Monika! I didn't mean to hurt you! I got carried away!" Yuri apologized, a worry visible. She hugged Monika from her back. "I never meant to make it hurt..." She said, a little quiet. "It's alright, Yuri. I know you didn't mean it.." Monika smiled at her. God, how much Yuri wished she could just lean in and kiss her. 

It was her dream. Not yet fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh...let's see how it sits with Monika when she'll be pulling her hair ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! Because damn I think after every chapter I'll die inside a lil more.

Monika was done with her work now. Finally, now Yuri's mind can go to the most important matter of the bruises.

However, instead of just, well, spying on her Yuri decided to confront her about it. But that's for later... "I'm done! So, now I'm-... We're..walking home." She stuttered. How cute.

Yuri already had her things ready, but Monika shuffled in everything in her bag. After a short while, she was done. "Ready to go?" Yuri asked. "Yeah," Monika responded, stumbling over to Yuri, who was already standing at the door. She gave her an awkward smile and they started walking.

They made it down the floors of the school and soon exited. As they were walking in the neighborhood, Monika was looking a little nervous. "Hey Monika?" Yuri turned to her. Monika snapped out of her thought train. "Uh...yes?"

"What are those bruises all over your body?" 

Yuri asked with a cold stare. Monika was noticeably shaken. 'She knows...' Her pupils were dilated. "Well, I'm just very clumsy and often hurt myself because of it..." She tried to reason herself. Obviously, it didn't work. "Tell me." Yuri said, placing her hands on Monika's shoulders. She blushed, fearful.

As they were standing on the sidewalk, in front of many houses, Monika looked at the time on her phone. It was beyond the time she was supposed to be home. 

"I'm sorry Yuri!" Monika said distressed. "I have to go! I'm sorry!" As Monika was running home, Yuri noticed something. Tears in her eyes. 'Just why?...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Ventricide while writing this is badass af


	4. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't say shit because it will spoil everything

Yuri's P.O.V.

I had to figure out what was wrong.

Can you blame me for what I did?

Actually, the only person I ask forgiveness of has to be her.

Monika.

I did this. I knew she wouldn't like this.

But did that stop me? Of course not.

Though, I tried to be gentle.

Trust me, I tried.

And I failed.

I lost my patience.

But I do not think she'll forgive me. Not after what I did. 

I don't even know how I came to the conclusion of "Hey, I should totally do this. Definitely not a bad idea." I should have known better.

Yes, where the hell did this come from?

Normally, I'm not one to speak of such words, but this was all wrong. Why did I take this course of action when I clearly saw her pain?

I'm so stupid.

So gullible.

And I'm sure that Monika hates me now.

I mean, I would. 

I definitely would.

I don't even understand myself.

And who am I now in this world without her?

Having her was my main goal. It feels like it still is, but how can it be possible if she despises me?

I had her for only one, fucked up night.

And that's where I went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUE CREDITS
> 
> anyone wanna guess what happened

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want me to continue?  
> If not,  
> Then not  
> If yes,  
> Then please leave a comment  
> (Because me and my procrastinating ass needs confirmation)  
> And sorry for being short but thAT'S HOW IT IS


End file.
